


What if?

by Loga119



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, inside of Ben's head, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loga119/pseuds/Loga119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“SREIOUSLY IF ONE MORE FUCKING PERSON COMES TO ME TO ASK FOR PREMISSION TO ASK YOU OUT I’LL-I’LL- KISS YOU IN FRONT OF THEM”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fictional and never happend in real life.

“Mike we need to talk.” Ben said when he saw that Mike was alone for a moment.

“Sure, what’s up?” Mike asked and looked at Ben.

“Not now” Ben said.

“Is… everything ok?”

“Yes. It’s just… we need to talk. Just the two of us.”

“If you’re going to give me the ‘Mike you’re an idiot’ talk I already know that.”

“I’m serious Mike.”

“Fine” Mike laughed “can I go back to work now?”

“Only if you could find Jamie. We need to shoot a video and I lost him.”

“I’ll tell him to come to your office Mr. Ebbrell.” Mike laughed again as he went to find Jamie.

* * *

‘Watching football at my place tonight, we could have a talk later’ Ben got a text from Mike, and looking up he saw him standing smiling at the top of the stairs.

‘8’ he got another message before he could even ask the question.

‘Yes, bring those canapes you made last time, Baz is bringing beer.’ Ben looked up at Mike and mouthed “how” and Mike just smiled and sent another message.

‘I know how your brain works Ben.’ Ben laughed and got back to prepare everything for another video.

* * *

When the game ended, and everybody left, Ben and Mike were left to talk.

“You wanted to talk” Mike said, sitting on the couch next to his best friend.

“You remember Jack? James’s friend?”

“Irish Jack?”

“Irish Jack. Well, he came to visit James and we met up few days ago.”

“Okay…” Mike tried to get Ben’s point.

“He asked for permission to date you.”

“That’s why you wanted to talk? Because Irish Jack want’s to date me?”

“Yes, but no. I wanted to talk because I’m tired of people asking me if they can date you.”

“You’re my best friend. It’s your job to approve every person I date.”

“Well that’s annoying. You can date whoever you want! You don’t me to make choices for you.”

“You’re point Ben?” Mike said smiling, because Ben always gets annoyed by the little things.

“The next time someone is going to ask me for permission to date you I’d have to do something about it.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, kiss you in front of them or something.”

“You wouldn’t do that” Mike laughed.

“Watch me” Ben replied “I hate being in the middle of all your relationships.”

“Hey, don’t get angry. People are asking me if they can date you, too.”

“Well I’m single so it’s hard to believe.”

“It’s because I tell them no.”

Ben looked at Mike with a questioning look.

“They’re usually stupid and annoying. So I know you wouldn’t love them anyway.”

“Well I can try!”

“Well I’m sorry I don’t want to eat 12 quiches when you’ll have another break up! Trying to get fit here!”

“Fair point.” Ben admitted and got a smile from Mike.

“See? I’m taking care of you! Now, wanna watch a movie or something?”

* * *

Few nights later they had a big dinner at the studio, and they went to a bar for drinks afterwards.

And when Mike got some beers for the guys, and Ben was standing right behind him for help, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

When he turned around he saw Anna, Lou’s cousin. Lou’s best friend to be exact.

“Ben!” she said with a smile and got closer so she could whisper in his ear.

“You’ll be fine if I’ll go out with Mike?”

Before he could think of anything, he remembered the promise he made.’

And so he turned around just in time to see Mike holding two glasses of beer, probably meant for Ben to take to the guys, but he just mumbled something like “stop promising things Ben” before holding Mike’s face and pulling him for a kiss.

“Answered your question?” he turned back to Anna who was smiling.

“yes.” She said and then she was gone.

“Are you gonna help me or what?” Mike asked and Ben took the two glasses Mike was holding.

“Sorry about that” Ben said “she was asking…”

“I know.” Mike said with a smile.

When they got back to their friends it seemed to Ben like the whole thing was forgotten.

Except he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 _‘He’s your best friend and you kissed him to prove a point.’_ He thought.

_‘It felt nice though’_

_‘What are you thinking Ben?’_

_‘That kissing Mike wasn’t so bad.’_

_‘Would you do it again?’_

_‘I don’s know, maybe?’_

_‘Ben stop.’_

_‘But what if?’_

_‘No what if. Stop it. It’s not a movie.’_

_‘But yet I have this very movie-like talk with myself’_

_‘Ugh shut up’_

_‘No you shut up’_

_‘Just focus on everything around you Ben. Stop getting lost inside of here. Jamie is trying to talk to you.’_

“What?” Ben asked Jamie who looked at him, waiting for an answer.

“Is it true that you kissed Mike?” Jamie asked again.

“It was to prove a point.” Ben replied.

“That you’re in love with him?” Jamie said and smiled.

“Ugh grow up. He’s my best friend.”

“Yeah right. We all know you came out just for him.”

“That’s not true. Shut up.”

“Say it again after you’ll have sex.”

“We’re not gonna have sex Jamie!”

“We’ll see…” Jamie said and walked away, leaving Ben shocked.

After hours of drinking and laughing Barry suggested to go home, and everyone agreed.

On the way to the train station, Mike said he forgot his wallet at the bar, so he went back with Ben on his side.

“Something’s bothering you” Mike said when they were on their way to the train station, again.

“No… nothing.”

“You’re lying.”

“Thinking about recipes.”

“Lying again.” Mike said and looked at Ben. “Something is wrong, it’s written all over your face.”

“I’m just… I’m thinking. Since when it’s weird?”

“Since you became quiet and you look like something is wrong and it’s bothering you. You hate when things are wrong.”

“Just… don’t worry about me.”

“Impossible Ben. You know I worry about everything.”

“True, but try not to worry this time. I’m fine.”

“Out of every friend I have, the most annoying one is my best friend.” Mike said and threw an arm around Ben’s shoulder, pulling him a little closer.

“You’re gonna tell me what’s wrong at the end. I just need to wait.” Mike whispered in Ben’s ear and Ben felt a weird feeling in his heart.

_‘What is wrong with you?’_

_‘I don’t know.’_

_‘He just whispered in your ear, why are you freaking out?’_

_‘I’m not freaking out’_

_‘Your heart is racing.’_

_‘It’s… the… walking?’_

_‘Don’t lie to yourself. You can lie to him but you can’t lie to yourself.’_

_‘It seems like you know the answer. Why am I freaking out?’_

_‘Cause you felt something when you kissed him. You liked it.’_

_‘Yeah we talked about it already’_

_‘You want to do it again.’_

_‘No.’_

_‘You do. Just do it. He’ll blame the alcohol and you’ll forget about it when you meet again on Monday.’_

_‘I’m not gonna kiss him again.’_

_‘Fine. So keep freaking out every time he gets close to you.’_

“Ben” he heard “Ben you’re ignoring me.”

“What?” Ben said. He got lost in his thoughts again.

“Wanna come to my place? I got a new video game.”

“We’re almost 30.”

“Video games are still fun.”

“Fine.” Ben said as they got on the train which was empty.

“Were you talking with yourself again?” Mike asked quietly.

“I guess.” Ben said.

“Because you weren’t listening or responding. You looked like a zombie.”

“So when I’m thinking I look like a zombie?”

“Basically, yeah.”

“Great, thanks.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

“Obviously you weren’t thinking about ‘nothing’”

“Well I was thinking about something Jamie told me.”

“Yeah right.” Mike said and looked at Ben. “I know what you were thinking about.”

“Oh really?” Ben said and raised his eyebrows.

“No. I never know what’s going on there. I can know what you’re about to say when we talk, but the moment you get lost in your thoughts I lose you.”

_‘Tell him what you’re thinking about’_

“Well, sometimes I don’t know what I’m thinking about so you’re not the only one that’s lost.”

_‘You know exactly what you’re thinking about’_

“Are we gonna talk about the fact that you kissed me?”

Ben had to take a breath before answering. “Told you I’m going to do it the next time someone is going to ask me if they could date you.”

“I thought you wouldn’t do it.” Mike said and Ben got his weird look back on. “Oh… I know what you’re thinking about now.” He said and smiled at Ben.

“What are you talking about?” Ben asked.

“You’re thinking about that kiss.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are!” Mike said and laughed “you’re thinking about it and it’s driving you crazy!”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Do you wanna kiss me again?”

_‘Tell him that you do.’_

_‘No, don’t.’_

_‘You want to kiss him again. Just say it.’_

_‘Don’t say anything, laugh it off, and make him think that…’_

But the thought was interrupted by Mike, pressing his lips softly to Ben’s.

Ben melted under Mike’s touch and for once his mind was clear, and no thoughts bothered him.

Only one thought flew through his mind.

_‘I just want to kiss him forever’_

But forever is not possible, because they got to their station.

So Mike stopped kissing Ben like it was a normal thing and held his hand.

Ben was just following his best friend while he pulled him out of the train, and then out of the station, and then into the street, and into his apartment.

He had to take deep breathes every once in a while just to realize what was going on.

He heard Mike’s voice, probably calling his name, but he couldn’t focus.

Until he felt hands on his cheeks and saw blue eyes staring at him.

“Stop zoning out.”

“Sorry” Ben said, blinking a few times.

“It seems like every time I kiss you, your mind shuts down. That’s funny.” Mike said and smiled, still holding Ben’s face.

Ben tried to find something to say, something like “grow up” or “it’s not funny”, but again, the only thought on his mind was about how much he wanted to kiss Mike.

 “Okay,” Mike said, leaving Ben’s face, “now we need to make a serious talk.”

“Why?” Ben managed to say.

“Great. You’re talking. Umm… why? Well, we need to like, figure out what we’re going to do now.”

“What do you mean now?” Ben asked, his voice shaking.

“Obviously we’ve both enjoyed kissing each other. So… are we gonna keep doing that?”

 _‘YES PLEASE’_ Ben thought but said nothing.

“Ok, first thing on our talk, why did you kissed me?”

“Because Anna…”

“I’m not asking Ben. I know why you kissed me. I was there. The thing is, I asked Anna to ask you if she could date me.”

“Well if you wanted to date Anna then why am I here?”

“No I don’t want to date Anna. You don’t get it?”

“I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Something big” Mike said and smiled at his confused friend. “I wanted you to kiss me.” He added when he saw Ben was lost.

“What?”

Mike smile grew bigger and he took a big breath.

“Ok Ben I need you to look at me and keep focused for like… let’s say two minutes. Can you do that?”

“I think so” Ben replied.

“Great. So the thing is, that’s harder than I thought. Well, since like… I don’t know… few months ago? I felt this weird thing every time you looked at me, every time you talked to me, every time we were in the same room together. Weird feeling that made me feel, well, really good. Talked to some mates, realized I was falling in love with you. No big deal. Next step was making you do something because you need to notice things around you. So when you said you’d kiss me when someone is going to ask you about dating me I came up with a plan. No matter how many times you were going to say yes to people asking you, I wouldn’t date any of them because the only one I wanted was you. Same thing goes to why I told all those people wanting to date you no. it’s selfish but I wanted you for myself. So, what are we doing now?”

Ben was speechless, standing in front of Mike, looking at him confused.

“Ugh you’re impossible. I hate when you don’t talk. Just tell me if you feel the same Ben. It’s not rocket science.”

“It’s more complicated than any science” ben mumbled and Mike laughed nervously.

“What are we doing now Ben?” Mike said and sounded defeated.

“Let’s go to sleep.” Ben said after a moment of silent.

“Just… please don’t run away when we wake up.” Mike said quietly.

“I would never.” Ben said and smiled.

* * *

When Mike woke up, he remembered everything from last night, and he was sure it was all a dream.

Until he felt a tiny little movement, and saw Ben next to him.

He smiled as he saw the brown eyes blinking at him, looking smaller without the glasses.

His heart skipped a bit when Ben snuggled closer to him.

“I know what we’re going to do now.” Ben said.

“What?” Mike asked, with his arms around Ben.

“Well, right now we’re going to get up and have breakfast or something. But let’s keep doing this.”

“By ‘this’ you mean?”

“Kissing and cuddling and being together.”

“Sounds great” Mike said and smiled.

“Your heart is beating really fast” Ben mumbled.

“Yeah I know”

“Is it because of me?”

“Probably.” Mike said and Ben laughed.

“Ben?” Mike asked when he felt his heart slowed a little and Ben looked up at him.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Same thing I’ve been thinking about since yesterday.”

“What?”

“That I really want to kiss you.”

“Since yesterday?” Mike said and smiled and Ben nodded.

“So why didn’t you do it?”

“Waited for the right moment.”

“Which is?”

“Right now.” Ben said and pulled Mike closer to him, into his arms for a long kiss with one thought behind it.

_‘See? Kissing him wasn’t that bad after all… and now you know what if."_

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> if you enjoyed make sure to check my fanfics blog, sorted-fanfics.tumblr.com  
> ♥


End file.
